


The Rest Of Your Life

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jokes, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sarcastic Harry Styles, Sensuality, Sleepy Sex, They take it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Harry sometimes wonders what he deserved to get such an incredible life, even when Louis does wake him up at a stupid hour to remind him it's his birthday.A birthday fic with crude jokes and sensual bj's, what more could you possibly want?





	The Rest Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 24th birthday to the beautiful man we all know and adore, I'm sure this is exactly what he would have wanted as a present...
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson

“Babe, baby?” Louis whispered into the darkness of their room as he shoved his t-shirt and sweatpants off to the washing pile in the corner. From somewhere he’d rolled to on the bed, Harry groaned deeply and sleepily. The words he were attempting to say were muffled so they came out as more of a noise but at least he was awake, unlike most nights when Louis whispered the same thing. Louis hesitantly climbed into bed, just able to see the outline of Harry now he was closer.

The moonlight always painted his boyfriend in the most beautiful of ways, his back almost silhouetted and the sheets pooling at the bottom of it. His leg stuck out of the side, the whole sleeping position relatively messy yet even with his curls splayed over the pillows and his toned arms in opposite directions, he looked like art in it’s purest form.

“’s your birthday H,” Louis reminded, pressing a soft kiss to the tanned skin of Harry’s cheek. His lips barely brushed the delicate space but he didn’t want to disturb Harry any further. He wasn’t sure if the groan was a grumpy one or not, but from what he could see Harry wasn’t pouting yet.  
“Hmm, ‘s it time for birthday sex yet?” Harry mumbled jokingly as he rolled towards Louis, his curls tickling his own face. He was too lazy to toss them aside so he left them there, his eyes were shut anyway.

“Cheeky shit, not with that demanding attitude,” Louis giggled as he pressed more kisses on Harry’s body now he could reach. He was constantly amazed at how he managed to find beautiful things about Harry with every movement. He’d seen him in a million different angles yet each one felt like the first time seeing it.

“’m serious, blow me. ‘s my birthday now,” Harry rolled naked to his front and Louis lightly pinched his nipple and twisted. Just because it was his birthday, doesn’t mean Louis couldn’t have a little fun.  
“Oi, ask politely or you get nothing,” Louis commented as Harry cringed at the pain, rubbing the area in an attempt to sooth it.

“Okay, okay, ‘m sorry. My beautiful boyfriend, it would be an honour if you would put my penis in your mouth to celebrate the 24th anniversary of me being born, but if not, that’s fine too,” Harry mocked in a posh accent and Louis couldn’t help but adore the silliness of his lover. Even though all the mumbled words kind of jumbled together with no space between them, Louis understood what Harry was trying to achieve, he always did.

“Of course I will darlin’, it would be my pleasure,” Louis over exaggerated his reply as he climbed between Harry’s starfish spread legs, they seemed to go on for miles.  
“Actually, ‘s my pleasure really if we’re being technical,” Harry sarcastically remarked and that earned him an eye roll from Louis as he coaxed Harry’s dick hard.  
“Well good job we’re not being technical then innit, you prick,” Louis replied, the sentence coming out fond instead of harsh.

Silence fell upon the room but it was comfortable, Louis just trying to make Harry feel good. He was taking things steadily, letting his fingertips stroke the wet slit or slide down Harry's sensitive frenulum. Harry just brushed the pad of his pointer finger delicately down the side of Louis’ face as he gazed down at the beautiful sight.  
“’m so lucky, how many birthdays is this present for?” Harry whispered, the tone of the room changing to a more heartfelt one due to the way Harry had become so enthralled with Louis. He flicked Louis’ fringe away, the blue-eyed boy staring up with eyes full of adoration.

“The rest of your life if you’ll let it be,” Louis smiled as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Harry’s dick from where it now lay hard on his stomach.  
“Of course, couldn’t think of anything better,” Harry replied, not able to tear his eyes away from the sensuality of the way Louis made love to him. He treated Harry so tenderly, held him like he was his only future. Harry wondered when he’d got fortunate enough to be with a real-life angel.

Louis took his time with blowing Harry, letting his tongue trace patterns idly and his fingers stretch over the expanse of Harry’s thighs. Even though his head was bobbing, he still took things at a reasonable pace, letting his boyfriend feel every second of stimulation. He made sure to try and keep their gaze locked, making the act more intimate.

Harry touched himself around his nipples in the way he liked, not particularly rushing towards the peak, just bathing in the buzz of pleasure. Eventually, he let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut, the feelings getting more intense and building up. Louis began to put more effort in, still keeping his bobbing head to a steady rhythm but coaxing Harry towards the edge too.

Harry let out soft groans, his lips slightly parted enough as his back arched a tiny inch off the bed. Louis could see Harry’s ribs through the thinly stretched, tattooed chest and he watched the love of his life fall apart under his touch.

“Lou,” Harry whispered as a warning but he knew Louis never needed one. Louis traced his hands up and down Harry’s thighs as he spoke.  
“I know baby, I’ve got you, always got you,” Louis whispered back, not hesitating to take all of Harry in at once, easing down again inch by inch. Muscles under Louis’ fingers started to twitch and Harry’s dick was pulsing in his mouth.

Louis’ tongue lathed over the vein on the bottom and he felt it jolting milliseconds before Harry let out a groan of Louis’ name. Come flooded his mouth as he watched Harry’s back arch and felt his legs tremble with it. Harry had always liked to ride out every part, never getting a quick hit with his orgasm, just letting it seep into his bones. Louis guided him through it, swallowing the come and giving Harry gently touches to bring him down slowly.

“God, that was incredible,” Harry panted as he collapsed completely into the bed. Louis smiled and crawled back up towards him.  
“Happy birthday, love you,” Louis kissed Harry’s shining lips, never able to get enough of them.  
“Love you too, do you need me to jerk you off ‘cus ‘m sleepy,” Harry replied and Louis couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped him.  
“Charmer you are. I’m alright, get some rest,” Louis said as he slid down from where he was propped up and let Harry curl around him. It was moments like this that made Louis truly thankful that Harry allowed him to share his life with such an incredible man.

“Louis, your dick is poking my leg, can you move it?”

Okay... maybe not that _exact_ moment, but even then, as Louis rearranged his hard on, he still only saw his angel lying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was a bit rushed in time but I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comments and maybe subscribe?
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
